Scambio di anima
by Ranbu no Melody189
Summary: "Eres la chica más extraña que he conocido" dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Si te hace sentir mejor eres el vampiro más aburrido que he conocido" respondí. "¿Y eso es bueno?" sus ojos mostraban su desconcierto. "Supongo. Eres el único vampiro que me he encontrado hasta ahora" reí al ver su expresión. No sabía como había terminado aquí, pero iba a divertirme mientras durara.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes y la trama de la historia original no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Suspire audiblemente mientras me retiraba de la habitación de Hayley, un maratón de Vampire Diaries no era suficiente para la chica. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera era fan de la serie! Me gustaba, pero ¿estar obsesionada con ello? No. Yo era más del tipo Harry Potter. Hayley era mi mejor amiga y era una fan acérrima de los vampiros y termino arrastrándome con ella en sus gustos.

La madre de mi amiga me dio una mirada compasiva al ver mí apesadumbrado paso escaleras abajo, ella sabía lo que yo sufría. Leo, el hermano de Hayley, me miraba divertido. Le saqué la lengua en respuesta, obviamente que sin que Aria me viera. Esa mujer era espeluznante en lo que se refiere a los modales y estaba al tanto de la reprimenda que me ganaría si hubiera visto el gesto, si solo supiera que sus hijos eran peores que yo.

Los salude a todos con un simple gesto de mano y antes de salir pregunté si querían que cerrara la puerta con llave. Yo era del tipo de amigos que más que amigos, son familia. Lástima que ser familia tenga sus consecuencias, yo ni siquiera debería estar en su casa a esta hora. Mi madre me castigaría nuevamente. Genial.

El barrio en el que vivían era bastante tranquilo, era muy raro ver coches por allí por eso camine con bastante cercanía de la calle por costumbre, me encontraba bastante absorta en mis pensamientos que no me fije en el auto que venía por el camino hasta que este colisionó contra mí. Una llamarada de dolor explotó contra mi lado izquierdo. Mi cuerpo se impulsó lejos del auto, o por lo menos a esa conclusión llegué luego de golpear el duro concreto de la calle.

La respiración me provocaba pequeñas ondas de agonía absoluta, estaba segura de que una costilla me había perforado el pulmón. Tome bocanadas de aire, mientras intentaba orientarme pero mi visión borrosa no me estaba ayudando.

El maldito conductor, al darse cuenta de la situación, entró en pánico. Estúpido idiota, yo me estaba muriendo, y era él quien se encontraba histérico. Pude escuchar sus murmullos cada vez más ahogados, ya no estaba segura de si era causado debido a que yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia o por sus nervios.

Cuando ya no pude oír nada y un entumecimiento recorría mis extremidades, me limite a aceptar la situación. Me avergüenza decir que lo último que pensé fue "Hayley, cuando me despierte, voy a matarte". Luego todo fue oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente después de eso, minutos, segundos o tal vez horas. Todo el tiempo, envuelta en aquella reconfortante y oscura negrura. Comprendí que estaba despertando cuando comencé a sentir el entorno a mí alrededor, y no era un hospital.

Estaba sentada en algún lugar, una manta fría y húmeda me recubría todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire comprendí que verdaderamente estaba bajo el agua. No podía respirar, lo primero que pensé fue que el maratón y el accidente fueron solo una pesadilla para avisarme que me estaba ahogando en la bañera pero… al abrir los ojos no estaba en la bañera.

Estaba dentro de un auto, a mi lado había una chica inconsciente. Los asientos delanteros estaban ocupados por una pareja en el mismo estado. Intente quitarme el cinturón de seguridad que, aunque relativamente suelto, fue un poco complicado de quitar. Mi estado emocional no me estaba ayudando, el completo estado de histeria nunca aporta a la situación.

La puerta eran un mundo completamente aparte, la empuje e intente romper el vidrio pero fue inútil. Estaban trabadas y no podía escapar. Las lágrimas de pura frustración querían escapar de mis ojos, y tal vez lo hicieron, no estaba segura pues estaba bajo el agua.

Rápidamente me estaba quedando sin fuerzas, deje de tironear la puerta. El aire se me estaba acabando y mi visión ya era borrosa. Quise patear el asiento delantero, pero el agua no estaba ayudando a mi impulso.

Ya me había resignado a morir ahogada cuando la puerta desde el lado de la otra chica fue abierta. Me estaba debatiendo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, por lo menos alguien nos salvaría. Con mis ojos entreabiertos pude ver a un chico de nuestra edad, este tomó el brazo de la niña y la arrastró hacía afuera, miró con culpabilidad hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos completamente alarmada, ¡El bastardo pensaba dejarme aquí! Seguramente creía que tal vez había una posibilidad de que cuando volviera estaríamos todavía vivos.

Mis pulmones ardían y veía manchas negras, esas eran las señales suficientes como para decirme que si me quedaba ahí adentro moriría. Bendito sea el bastardo por dejar la puerta abierta. Casi arrastrándome logre salir del coche, el agua definitivamente ayudó, me permitió elevarme hacía arriba sin mucho esfuerzo pero aún era difícil.

Estaba cerca, cerca, muy cerca, sin embargo no lo suficientemente cerca. Mi mano se posicionó sobre mi garganta, era un acto instintivo, pero eso no impidió burlarme de mi misma mentalmente. Las manchas eran cada vez más grandes y si no fuera porque me negaba completamente a morir de esa manera, no hubiera visto la mano que me agarró para luego arrastrarme hacia afuera. La oscuridad me embargo nuevamente.

Al abrir los ojos y ver unos ojos verdes demasiado cerca de los míos, hice lo que cualquier chica haría, gritar como el infierno. Mis gritos fueron cortados por la inevitable expulsión de agua en mis pulmones. Repugnante era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto.

-¿Estas bien? – el chico me preguntó, yo solo atine a toser con más fuerza hasta que por fin pude hablar.

- ¿En serio?¿Me preguntas si estoy bien? – le respondí mordaz – Estuve a punto de morir ahogada ¿y lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarme si estoy bien?

- Yo solo te preguntaba, no seas grosera – lo fulmine con la mirada. El efecto seguro que no se había apreciado mucho puesto que estaba semi-acostada en el pavimento, mojada y temblando, seguramente parecía un perrito al que le acababan de dar una ducha.

- Grosero eres tú, me dejaste dentro del maldito auto ¡Estuve a punto de morir! – estaba muy cabreada, su mirada de "Soy inocente de todos los cargos" no ayudaba a bajar mi furia.

- Pero no lo hiciste – su voz era pausada, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

- ¡Que te jodan! – le grite.

Completamente irritada con el tipo, decidí irme. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese auto pero no me quedaría a averiguarlo. A duras penas y con los pulmones hechos papilla, me levante lentamente del piso y comencé a caminar en la dirección contraria a donde estaban la chica inconsciente y el bastardo.

-Espera un momento – me frenó apareciendo frente a mí. Con los ojos como cervatillo lo mire ¡Solo un segundo antes estaba allá atrás! Sacudí mi cabeza y di por sentado que eran solo efectos secundarios del tiempo en que mi cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno. Me miró fijamente a los ojos – Si te preguntan, diles que el auto se desvió y luego de caer al lago lograste sacarla a ella y a ti. Yo nunca te vi.

Su voz era autoritaria y juraría que vi sus pupilas dilatarse. Lo observé perpleja antes de mostrarle el dedo del medio. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? El chico me frenó de nuevo murmurando cosas como "Sangre animal" y "Justo ahora tenía que no funcionar", ya frustrada me solté de su agarre.

-Aléjate de mí, demente – le espeté antes de darme la vuelta y seguir con mi camino, ni un solo momento después sentí un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Seguramente me había golpeado en la nuca. Primero me deja que me ahogue y luego me noquea, este tipo definitivamente no estaba en mi lista de personas favoritas.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que llegó a mis sentidos luego de que desperté fue un fuerte olor a desinfectante. Estaba acostada sobre algo mullido pero a la vez incómodo, mis ojos parpadearon un par de veces hasta poder adaptarse a la luz de la habitación. Todo era blanco, el techo, las paredes, los muebles, las sabanas. Sip, estaba en el hospital.<p>

Estuve a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio cuando noté dos bultos a los lados de mi cama. Era bastante obvio que eran personas durmiendo, en una posición bastante encorvada. Quise sonreír ante el gesto dulce pero cuando uno de ellos levantó el rostro, la sonrisa murió en mis labios sin haber llegado a conocer el mundo.

Allí, encorvado y legañoso, estaba el rostro de Jeremy Gilbert o la versión de la televisión de Jeremy Gilbert. Al despertarse y causar movimiento, logró que el otro bulto se despertara. No tarde en reconocerla como la chica inconsciente del auto.

-Giaele, por fin despiertas, nos tenías muy preocupados – la mire completamente desconcertada. ¿Preocupada por mí? Yo ni siquiera la conocía.

Rastreé la sala del hospital con mis ojos, en general se veía bastante normal pero notaba la gran falta de color en la habitación. Luego de muchos años de amistad y por lo menos cuatro hospitalizaciones, llegué a la conclusión de que a Hayley no le gustaba la falta de color en las habitaciones de los hospitales. Por este motivo, tendía a llenar los espacios en blanco con peluches, flores y globos. Recuerdo perfectamente que el día en que me operaron de las amígdalas, ella llegó con una legión de ositos de felpa seguida de una nube de globos rosados.

Era bastante obvio que ella no había estado aquí, cosa que de por sí me extrañaba muchísimo. La falta de algún miembro de mi familia fue lo que principalmente me alertó. La niña del auto no paraba de sostener mis manos y hablarme sobre personas de las cuales no tenía ni idea. El chico a su lado pareció notar mi falta de reacción y le indicó que se quedara en silencio momentáneamente.

-Giaele ¿Estas bien? – quise gritarle que era bastante notable que no lo estaba, pero la sinceridad en los ojos del chico me hizo callar.

Hice un par de sonidos en el intento de que una palabra saliera de mi boca, la adolescente del auto me trajo un vaso con agua de inmediato. El agua se sentía celestial para el Sahara en el cual mi garganta se había convertido. Mire agradecida a la chica. Luego de probar un poco mi voz, me atreví a preguntarles lo que pensé desde el principio.

-Espero que no les moleste que les pregunte – mi voz salió un poco ronca, pero le reste importancia – Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La expresión de los chicos paró en seco, la chica se veía especialmente conmocionada. Me pregunté porque tenían esa reacción, que yo supiera jamás los habías visto, bueno, excepto a ella.

-Giaele, sabes que tus bromas no me gustan ¿podrías cortarla ya? – la voz del niño era quebrada y me sentí mal por él.

- Siento que crean que es una broma, pero estoy muy segura de que hablo en serio – les dije - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Giaele, soy yo, Elena – parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto – Tu hermana mayor, Giaele por favor, dime que sabes quién soy.

- Lo lamento, pero no te conozco – esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la represa que estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas se rompiese. Elena se aferró con fuerza de las ropas del otro chico mientras sus hombros convulsionaban.

Yo no tenía ninguna hermana llamada Elena, y mucho menos un hermano. Por el trato que tenían era notorio que estaban relacionados.

-¿No… no me recuerdas tampoco? – Me preguntó el chico, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza- Soy Jeremy Gilbert, tu hermano mayor.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante su oración. Eso era simplemente imposible, yo no tenía hermanos, y mucho menos dos que se llamaran exactamente igual que los personajes de Vampire Diaries. Sin embargo, el llanto de la chica, la expresión de dolor del chico, el hospital y el incipiente dolor de cabeza eran muy reales. Sin embargo, me negaba a creer que esto podía ser verdad.

La situación fue parada por un hombre que entró en la habitación, rogué a Circe que fuera el tipo que siempre gritaba que era solo una broma, pero la bata blanca me decía que era el doctor. Espere pacientemente a que anunciara que los chicos solo eran actores, y que esto era una especie de tortura creada por Hayley para que empiece a apreciar la serie. A pesar de mis ruegos mentales, el hombre no dijo nada, solo se me quedó observando solemne.

-Señorita Gilbert, puedo ver que por fin despierta – su voz era tranquila, pero el hecho de que ya no fuera Abele era perturbador - ¿Recuerda lo qué ocurrió en el accidente?

- ¿Qué accidente? – le pregunté pero como un flash, la sensación de ahogarme regresó. Posiblemente, ese fue el accidente – Bueno, no exactamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? – me preguntó.

-Recuerdo la horrible sensación de estar ahogándome, también cuando intenté abrir las puertas – me calle la parte en que un tipo salvó a Elena, me dejó en el auto a mi suerte y luego de salir a la superficie me noqueó golpeándome en la nuca. Encanto de chico.

- ¿Nada más? – Negué con la cabeza – Bien, tengo entendido que el auto de sus padres chocó y se desvió del camino para finalmente caer al lago. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, se encontraron con que ustedes dos estaban fuera del agua, en el pavimento. La que presentaba mayores lesiones era usted por lo que la trasladamos de inmediato, sus brazos tenían golpes consistentes con sus intentos de abrir la puerta del auto.

Asentí a su explicación, notando que efectivamente mis brazos estaban magullados. Entrecerré los ojos ante esto pues a pesar de que golpeé con fuerza las puertas del auto, no ejercí la suficientemente fuerza como para lastimarme. Las palabras del chico, quien supongo que era Stefan Salvatore, se repitieron en mi mente. La realización me llenó de inmediato, ¡Había intentado usar la compulsión pero no le había funcionado! Al parecer quería hacer ver como que yo había salvado a mi "hermana". Seguramente también había lastimado un poco mis brazos para que la historia fuera creíble.

-Fue atendida de inmediato pero como ve, tardó dos días en despertar – finalizó.

Luego de explicarles a mis "hermanos" que la pérdida de memoria era solo un efecto secundario de la falta de oxígeno, ellos se retiraron de la habitación. Según el doctor Fell, (¿Sera pariente de Logan Fell?)Muy pronto recordaría. Mentalmente bufe, sí, claro, buena suerte con eso.

Me pregunté si tal vez esto era solo una creación de mi imaginación, y que al chocarme el coche quedé en estado de coma. Estuve con esos pensamientos rondando por mi mente durante por lo menos dos horas más. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió nuevamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, era Jeremy.

-Giaele, yo sé que no me recuerdas pero… ¿Podría, solo por esta noche, dormir contigo como cuando éramos pequeños? – Quise decirle que no, pero se veía tan desorientado. Y a pesar de que no lo conocía, era doloroso verlo en ese estado. Me moví hacía la derecha, dándole el espacio suficiente como para que se recostase y ofreciéndole una sonrisa débil, palmeé el lugar a mi lado.

Su rostro se iluminó, y rápidamente se acostó conmigo. Se abrazó a mí sorprendiéndome bastante, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho, como si estuviera desesperado por escuchar el latir de mi corazón. Con mucha incomodidad y torpeza, le correspondí el abrazo. Intenté relajarme en su contra pero me era imposible.

Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición comprendí que él verdaderamente quería escuchar el latir de mi corazón. Mis ojos se suavizaron un poco, el chico había pasado por mucho y necesitaba algo estable. Con delicadeza comencé a acariciarle el pelo.

-Gia, ¿Qué es eso? – su voz adormilada me llamó la atención. Noté que señalaba la pequeña bolsita de raso roja que colgaba como adorno desde una cadena de plata.

Ese era mi amuleto protector, siempre lo llevaba conmigo desde que cumplí los diez años. La bolsa contenía un papel escrito con mi nombre, este estaba untado con tres gotas de un aceite especial, contenía flores de verbena secas. Esto estaba acompañado de una pequeña piedra de cornalina. Era un amuleto que alejaba todo mal.

El hecho de que Jeremy no lo reconociera me decía que esto no podía ser mi mente, si así lo fuera todos estarían al tanto de mi amuleto. Es algo muy significativo para mí.

-Un amuleto protector – le susurre, pero para cuando respondí Jeremy ya estaba dormido. Tal vez esto de ser hermana no sea tan malo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, fui despertada por Elena avisándome que me dieron el alta. La chica se veía contenta de que por fin pudiera salir del hospital, pero se negaba a verme a los ojos. Supuse que era culpabilidad. Suspire audiblemente ante la terquedad de la chica.<p>

Por razones obvias tuvimos que quedar a cargo de un tutor. Cuando salimos del hospital, tuvimos que esperar por un tiempo hasta que llegara. Un coche se estacionó frente a nosotros. Abrí los ojos al verla bajar del auto, la reconocí inmediatamente. Era Jenna, la tía de Elena y Jeremy. Al parecer mi tía también. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, y al vernos corrió hasta abrazarnos.

A pesar de que supuestamente era mi tía, me solté con rapidez de su agarre como si me quemara. Se veía dolida y me sentí algo culpable, pero ¡Hey, yo soy la que se despertó en una maldita serie de televisión! Me escondí detrás de Jeremy, con miedo de que en cualquier momento volviera a abalanzarse sobre mí. Era un poco cruel pero ¿¡Qué harían ustedes si una mujer completamente desconocida se les tiraba encima para abrazarlos!?

-¿Qué le ocurre a Giaele?- preguntó desconcertada. Al ver que ya estaba segura salí de atrás de Jeremy, aunque aún me sostenía de su camisa en caso de necesidad de un escudo humano en contra de Jenna.

Elena mantenía la cabeza baja y el rostro de Jeremy estaba compungido, ninguno de los dos amagó a responderle a la mujer. Los mire molesta ¡No digan nada, dejen que la damnificada hable! Luego de eso suspire regañándome a mí misma, tenía que ser más sensible al respecto. Casi comencé a quejarme en voz baja, odio el sentimentalismo.

-Mira, podemos hablar de esto en la casa, ellos no están bien informados por lo que podrías preguntarle al doctor Fell, luego. – vi su cara retorcerse en una mueca amarga ante el apellido, al parecer Logan ya la había engañado.

Tanto Elena como Jeremy me miraron agradecidos, les ofrecí una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Subimos al auto en silencio, aunque cuando me paré al lado de mi "Hermana" un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Alguien nos estaba observando, miré a mí alrededor pero no pude ver a nadie. Lo dejé pasar. Al acomodarnos todos, el viaje comenzó. Nadie dijo una sola palabra y ¿quién era yo para romper ese maravilloso silencio?

Observé por la ventana, y juraría que vi algo moverse entre los árboles. Entrecerré los ojos, para nada despistada, eso no era un animal en lo absoluto.

Si es que de verdad estaba metida en la serie (todavía tengo serias dudas), entonces esto es posiblemente el momento en que Stefan tiene su pequeña etapa de acosador. El tipo realmente me caía bien, pero estoy segura que me dejo de agradar en el momento en que decidió dejarme en el auto sumergido en el lago ¡Que buena manera de conocerse!

Sinceramente esperaba que comprendiera rápido que Elena no era Katherine porque su observación ya me tenía los pelos de punta y ni siquiera había pasado un día. Jeremy apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, sonreí un poco ante el soñoliento chico.

-No te duermas todavía, estamos por llegar – le anuncie al ver que Elena se iba desperezando – Vamos, Jeremy.

Lo sacudí un poco, lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y el asiento, lo sacudí un poco más fuerte pero deje de hacerlo en el momento en que vi que lo que estaba haciendo era tapar una sonrisa. Reí ligeramente.

-Vamos Jer, tenemos que bajarnos – dije sonriendo. Se desperezó de una forma, que extrañamente, me hizo recordar a la de un perro. Solté un resoplido, lo empuje suavemente y salí del auto a una buena velocidad para que no me lo devolviera. Él no intentó seguirme, solo me miró molesto.

Entramos a la casa sin decir una sola palabra, solo nos observábamos entre nosotros. Intentando que no se notara mucho, me mantuve lo más alejada posible de Elena, y apenas se despistaron corrí escaleras arriba. Entré en la primera habitación que vi y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Luego de unos minutos, escuché pasos acercarse.

-Giaele ¿te ocurre algo? – me preguntó la voz de Jenna.

- E-estoy bien – respondí mientras me tiraba a la cama, enterrando mi rostro entre las almohadas - Estoy bien.

No insistió e internamente se lo agradecí. Intenté dormirme, y después de dar un par de vueltas comprendí que por esta noche no podría dormir. Me levante y comencé a ver por la habitación. Tenía una sola cama, sábanas blancas con encaje (Hermosas, sí, pero muy costosas), muchas cosas de maquillaje y un armario que parecía iba a reventar. Sin duda el habitante del lugar le daba mucho tiempo a su vanidad.

Opté por revisar el armario para ver la ropa. Casi grito de puro horror cuando veo que en su mayoría eran vestidos y faldas ¡De color rosa, por todos los magos!¡Rosa chicle! Cerré la puerta con fuerza antes de que me obligara a mí misma a no quemar esa atrocidad.

En el lado opuesto del lugar, había una cómoda con espejo incluido y por primera vez desde que desperté pude ver mi rostro. Suspiré de completo alivió al ver mi rostro reflejado, mi rostro era exactamente el mismo y no podía más que hacer un pequeño baile de victoria. Ojos azules, pelo de color café oscuro, piel que no parecía haber estado en contacto con el sol por años, sip, definitivamente yo. Lo único que se alteró fue la longitud del cabello, ahora caía como cascada hasta la cintura, arrugue la nariz en disgusto. Odiaba el pelo largo.

Me senté en el escritorio ignorando momentáneamente el espejo, encontré en uno de los cajones de la cómoda un pequeño librito el cual supuse era un diario íntimo. Lo comencé a leer para saber un poco más sobre… ¿yo de este mundo?

En fin, la chica (¿o yo misma de un universo alterno?), era una persona bastante tímida cosa que contrastaba mucho con lo que había en la habitación y también en su forma de vestir. Una niña dulce atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, para resumirlo. Inocente e ingenua serían las palabras perfectas para describirla, tuvo un enamoramiento en Matt Donovan el cual la rechazó para salir con su hermana. Este hecho causo que desarrollara un complejo de inferioridad en relación a Elena y se apegara mucho a su hermano, Jeremy.

Pensé, con satisfacción, que por lo menos no tendría que inventar una excusa de porque no me acercaba mucho a Elena. Continué leyendo y no me sorprendí al descubrir, que su elección de ropa y maquillaje eran por influencia de su madre, la cual le propuso que si se veía confiada se convertiría en alguien confiado. Otra influencia en su vida, era una chica llamada Marissa que le impuso su amor por las compras.

Era más apegada a su padre que a su madre y tenía una gran fascinación por el folclore local. Me reí ligeramente ante lo que hubiera pasado si ella se enterara de que los vampiros en realidad existían. Le agradaba mucho Bonnie pero por ser amiga de su hermana, no le hablaba demasiado. Era insegura con respecto a los demás, pero si alguien se atrevía a dañar a uno de sus seres queridos sacaría las garras. Una chica ingenua, dependiente y dulce, esas personas que no puedes evitar querer proteger. Todo lo opuesto a mí.

Bostezando arrastre mis pies hasta la cama. Esperaba que mañana ella ya estuviera aquí y yo allá, en mi cama, con mi familia, con Hayley (Cuando la vuelva a ver la golpearé) y sin tener nada que ver con Vampire Diaries. Me dormí con esos buenos pensamientos y la oscuridad fue bienvenida.

* * *

><p>-Giaele, despierta – sentí como me sacudían con fuerza. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, me di la vuelta - No seas vaga, tienes que levantarte.<p>

- No me molestes Hayley, estoy durmiendo – dije tapándome hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

- ¿Quién es Hayley? – me preguntó una voz.

Me incorpore sobresaltada, no estaba en mi cama, tampoco en mi habitación y mucho menos en mi casa. Allí sentada en mi cama estaba Jenna. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Sigo aquí!? Volví a tirarme en el colchón con ganas de revolcarme en la auto-compasión.

-Ayer, luego de que te fuiste a tu habitación, llame al doctor Fell – gemí internamente, realmente no quería tener esta conversación ahora – Y… me contó sobre tu condición.

Me tomó de la mano en un gesto de apoyo, quería sacar mi mano de la suya casi con desesperación. Al parecer notó mi incomodidad (O mi creciente cara de pánico), porque me soltó. Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, todavía no me sentía cómoda con el contacto físico.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento ayer, estaba demasiado abrumada por… lo que pasó – le asentí. Jenna me sonrió y me abrazó, al sentir que me tensé, se alejó con rapidez – Lo siento, lo siento. Lo olvide por un segundo.

Baje de la cama y aún con lagañas en la cara a pesar de mi limpieza, me movilicé escaleras abajo. Podía escuchar la voz de Elena hablando con alguien por teléfono. Al llegar hasta la cocina busque una taza de las más grandes, al encontrarla comencé a mirar por algún saquito de té.

-¿Elena, sabes dónde hay té? – la chica tapó el altavoz del teléfono y me señaló uno de los estantes detrás de ella, en el lado opuesto de dónde los estaba buscando.

- Gracias – le murmuré mientras me acercaba a ella sintiendo nuevamente ese escalofriante sentimiento. Miré molesta hacía la ventana que estaba en la dirección de la sensación.

Me estremecí al sentir como los pelos de la nuca se me erizaban con fuerza, apreté los dientes y me alejé nuevamente de Elena. Sin embargo mi inquietud persistió. ¿¡Podría ser más obvio!? Era casi irritante ver a mi "Hermana" tan tranquila, todavía hablando por el teléfono. ¿Acaso no lo sentía? La mirada era tan pesada que era doloroso.

Tocaron la puerta y con tal de alejarme del pequeño acosador de Elena fui directamente a abrirla. Allí en la puerta había un chico de la edad de Elena, ojos claros, pelo rubio, y una intensa mirada.

-Disculpe ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – pregunté tratando de mantener mi compostura ante su aspecto, guapo, muy guapo. El chico se me quedó mirando extrañado - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

- Giaele, entiendo que nuestra relación no es la mejor pero ¿Podrías por lo menos tratarme normalmente? – lo observé confundida y la realización me golpeó fuertemente. Matt Donovan, estaba hablando con Matt Donovan.

- Ahmm, lo siento pero no te conozco – lo miré lo más abatida que pude mientras que por dentro sonreía. De cierta manera necesitaba vengarme un poco por lo que le hizo pasar a mi yo alternativo. Después de todo, si me iba a quedar aquí necesitaba divertirme un poco. - ¿Quieres que llame a Elena?

- No vine por Elena, Giaele, vine por ti – analicé su rostro buscando sinceridad en sus palabras – Sé que porte como un idiota la noche de la fiesta, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía. No creí que… bueno, pasaría lo que ocurrió.

Endurecí mi expresión y lo mire intentando no mostrar nada. Me sentía humillada, el chico prácticamente me decía que lo que fuera que había dicho (que estoy segura tenía que ver con él, Elena y "ella"), lo decía borracho y que solo se estaba disculpando porque "mis padres" habían muerto.

-Escúchame bien, quien quiera que seas, cuando dije que no te conozco es porque realmente no recuerdo haberte conocido, un efecto secundario del choque del auto fue la pérdida de memoria – mi rostro era pétreo en el mejor de los casos – Ni siquiera sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero sin siquiera saber me siento humillada. Si realmente te recordara, te hubiera golpeado como mínimo. No tengo ni idea de lo que eras para mí, por lo que estamos comenzando de cero y solo tengo una cosa que decirte, no es un buen comienzo.

Azoté la puerta en su cara sin importarme si tal vez le había hecho daño, el grito de dolor desde afuera me hizo sonreír en satisfacción. Con el humor estropeado volví a la cocina a terminar de hacer mi té.

-¿Quién era? – me preguntó Elena.

-No lo sé – respondí mientras servía aquel liquido traído del cielo.

- ¿Por qué la puerta se cerró tan fuerte? – me volvió a preguntar, en esta ocasión aparentando indiferencia pero obviamente curiosa.

- Porque cerré la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario – dije para luego tomar un sorbo de la taza. Suspire conforme.

- ¿Eso tiene que ver con el grito de dolor que escuche? – Elena se estaba acercando cada vez más y la perturbadora sensación volvió con ella.

- Se lo merecía – me excuse – Era un idiota.

- Si no sabías quien era, entonces ¿Cómo sabías que era un idiota? – la miré molesta, quería terminar de tomar mi té y la chica no me lo estaba permitiendo.

- Un par de palabras eran suficientes – justifique – Son demasiadas preguntas, me ves cara de aguantar interrogatorios a esta hora de la mañana.

-Bien – bufó, se dio la vuelta para luego acercarse nuevamente – Una última pregunta ¿Me puedes describir cómo era?

- Mmh, pelo rubio, ojos claro, piel ligeramente bronceada… - Intente recordar sus facciones con más claridad - Una o dos cabezas más alto que tú, facciones definidas, habló sobre una fiesta y me pedía perdón, además mencionó que teníamos una mala relación.

Elena había perdido momentáneamente el aliento, lo que me indico que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. Intenté no sonreír por lo que escondí mi rostro detrás de la taza.

-Azotaste la puerta en la cara de Matt – me encogí de hombros - ¡Oh por todos los cielos!¡Azotaste la puerta en la cara de Matt! Tú no eres así.

- Elena – suspire en fastidio – Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, no soy la Giaele que conociste. Es como comenzar de cero, es un nuevo comienzo. No recuerdo nada de ustedes y lo que ustedes recuerdan de mí ya no es correcto, no viví las mismas cosas por lo que no voy a reaccionar de la misma manera. Lo siento mucho pero…

Me levanté de mi silla y dejé la taza en el lavaplatos. Con culpabilidad vi la expresión dolida de Elena pero más pronto comprendiera que yo no era su hermana, menos dolería luego. Me coloqué frente a ella, tomé su cara entre mis manos y besé su frente. Me sonrió llorosa y correspondí el gesto.

Sinceramente lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo de la propiedad y nunca más verles las caras, sin embargo sentía que se lo debía a la otra Giaele, por estar usurpando su lugar aunque no sea por voluntad. Me estaba a punto de alejar de Elena cuando ella me aprisionó en un abrazo. Me soltó sin que se lo pidiera y subió a su habitación.

Intenté ignorar la mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero esta me seguía a todos lados. ¡Juro que lo intenté! El problema era que la sensación no paraba y cuando estuve sola en la casa (Jenna se fue de compras, Jeremy estaba en Dios sabe dónde y Elena fue a ver a Bonnie) pensé que se terminaría pero no fue así.

Harta de ello, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y determine la dirección de dónde sentía la sensación. Bastante cabreada salí de la casa. Me paré a mitad del patio trasero.

-Escucha ¿Puedes ser más obvio con tu observación? – Escupí las palabras con tanto sarcasmo como pude – Me gustaría que salgas de tu escondite y vengas a mí. Hablemos cara a cara.

Me crucé de brazos y esperé. Nada ni nadie se acercó, seguía sintiendo la mirada pero no estaba más cerca que antes.

-Tengo todo el día – dije en voz alta mientras me sentaba en el suelo a esperar – y todo el verano si piensas hacerte el terco. Cuando las clases comiencen, tú ya estarás allí por lo que algún día te tendré que ver ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – una voz preguntó a mis espaldas.

- No lo sabía – dije finalmente luego del susto que me dio, estaba mintiendo entre dientes– estas acosando a mi hermana por lo que supuse que estarías allí. No tenía la certeza, tú lo confirmaste. – Parecía molesto ante mi respuesta. Me sentí realizada ante su irritación.

- ¿Por qué te ves tan contenta ante mi molestia? – preguntó.

- ¿En serio?- arqueé una ceja – Primero, intentaste dejarme en un auto hundido en un lago, segundo, me magullaste los brazos, tercero, me golpeaste en la nuca y cuarto, pero no menos importante, acosas a mi hermana. ¿Realmente piensas que podrías llegar a agradarme?

- ¿Recuerdas eso? – Murmuró - ¿No es qué habías perdido la memoria?

- Dos palabras – dije haciendo con la mano la señal de dos – Creepy acosador. Das miedo.

-¿Creepy qué? –me cuestionó.

- No me gusta repetirme – dije levantándome.

- No soy un acosador – negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

-¿A no? – me burle – Estuviste investigando sobre mi hermana y observándola de cerca, eso como mínimo te da el título de acosador.

Escuche el auto de Jenna estacionarse y decidí que ya era hora de terminar esta pequeña conversación.

-Solo quería que dejaras de observarme, es muy perturbador y me deja en estado de paranoia. – sus ojos se abrían aún más en sorpresa. – Nos vemos luego, pequeño acosador.

- Es Stefan – gritó una vez que estuve adentro de la casa. Para cuando me volví a dar la vuelta, él ya no estaba ahí.

-Pequeño, pequeño vampiro acosador – canturreé sabiendo que podría escucharme a pesar de la lejanía. ¡Oh, sería tan divertido hacerlo sentir miserable! Me propuse que cuando él empiece a salir con Elena, haría tantas indirectas como mi mente se pueda imaginar.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – me preguntó Jenna al entrar en la cocina para dejar unas bolsas.

- Por nada en especial – traté de mantener la diversión lejos de mi voz.

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana fue… rara. El funeral de sus, mis "padres" fue organizado y casi todo el pueblo asistió. Permanecí al lado de Jeremy, aun tomando mis distancias de Elena. Todos los que asistieron nos miraron con compasión, y en el momento del entierro lloraron junto a mis hermanos. Me sentía completamente descompuesta y fuera de lugar, allí en medio del llanto.<p>

Apenas terminó la ceremonia me excuse, salí prácticamente corriendo del cementerio. No quería dejar solos a Jeremy ni a Elena pero si estaba un segundo más en ese lugar… enloquecería.

Me senté en el primer banco que encontré. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, no estaba segura desde que me quedé mirando a la nada.

-Siento lo de tus padres - una voz a mi izquierda habló. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con Stefan.

- Oh, cállate – le murmure – No estoy de humor para escucharte.

- Cuando una persona se siente mal, lo mejor que puede hacer es hablar sobre ello – dijo intentando ser comprensivo.

- ¿Realmente quieres que tenga una charla de corazón a corazón con un vampiro, con complejo de auto-odio y que intentó matarme? – le espeté molesta. Se quedó callado – Eso es lo que pensé.

Permanecimos en silencio, uno muy incómodo. Él seguro se estaba preguntando como sabía sobre su estado de vampiro, yo pensando en cómo iba a acompañar a mis hermanos al cementerio si ni siquiera podía entrar allí.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que sabes que soy un vampiro?

- Bueno, mis padres eran cazadores de vampiros, ya sabes – dije pero era bastante obvio que no me creía. – Y tenían esta… forma de advertirnos sobre ellos contándonos historias de terror. Yo siempre estuve fascinada por el folclore local y decidí investigar más sobre ellos. Los ataques animales que hubo durante estos últimos cuarenta años eran demasiados sospechosos y eso sumado la constante dosis de verbena que nos suministraban… eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Su mirada jamás dejó de ser escéptica y la razón de ello era, posiblemente, por el hecho de que había "perdido" la memoria. Estaba la opción de decirle que venía de otro mundo, o solo decir que tenía un diario. La opción que elegí era obvia.

-Tener un diario íntimo en dónde documentas cada suceso de tu vida ayuda mucho – agregue. Eso fue suficiente para que me creyera… por ahora.

-¿Verbena? – me preguntó señalando la cadena colgando de mi cuello.

- Verbena, cornalina, y un papel con aceite protector – dije mientras lo movía de un lado a otro. – Protección contra los vampiros garantizada. ¿Crees que funcione en contra de los hombres-lobo? - lo cuestioné con pura curiosidad. Él bufó en incredulidad.

- Eres la chica más extraña que eh conocido – dijo frotándose la cara con las dos manos – nadie normal puede hablar de lo sobrenatural con tanta indiferencia.

- Acostúmbrate – le di una palmadita en la espalda en comprensión. Hayley pasó meses en la misma etapa – Si te hace sentir mejor eres el vampiro más aburrido que eh conocido.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – preguntó.

- Supongo. Eres el único vampiro que me eh encontrado hasta ahora –Sonreí inocentemente para luego levantarme de mi asiento. – Pero dudo que los otros vampiros también se alimenten de sangre animal, por lo que tu necesidad de ser una buena persona es aburrida.

- ¿Gracias? – murmuró dudoso.

- De nada – respondí mientras me balanceaba sobre mis talones – Creo que es hora de que me vaya, está oscureciendo

Me di la vuelta para despedirme pero ya había desaparecido. Pensé con disgusto, que eso se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito.

* * *

><p>Mi camino de regreso a la casa fue tranquilo, nadie intentó pararme y me sentí muy aliviada por su decisión. No me sentía de ánimo para seguir lidiando con más sentimentalismo.<p>

Entre a la casa con las guardias en alto, esperando encontrar a alguien. Me mantuve en estado de alerta ante cualquier sonido proveniente de la planta baja. Nada. Supuse que seguían en el cementerio. Más relajada, deshice mi postura tensa para poder subir las escaleras con tranquilidad.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con absoluta despreocupación, solo para comenzar a maldecirme mentalmente. Sin duda el universo me odiaba como para hacerme bajar la guardia para poder encontrar esto.

Esto era definitivamente algo por lo que no quería vivir, pasar o experimentar más de una vez. Pero quiero recalcar que el universo me odiaba, me hizo pasar esto en mi mundo y ahora en este mundo.

-Suerte que tengo experiencia con Hayley – susurré al ver a un Elena y Jeremy borrachos – No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Bien, supuse que Elena estaba borracha antes de caer inconsciente, se ve que no era muy tolerante al alcohol, gracias al cielo. Jeremy… él era un caso muy diferente. Él estaba hecho prácticamente un mar de lágrimas. En el lado bueno, un Jeremy borracho era mejor que un Jeremy drogado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir, Giaele? – la cara de mi "hermano" estaba roja y sus ojos brillosos parecían no haber tenido descanso en días.

Si algo aprendí de Hayley, es que no debes responderle a los borrachos depresivos, si lo haces solo responde con "Sí, no, tal vez, lo sé y no sé", tratar de crear una respuesta más elaborada era completamente inútil. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, era probable que a la mañana siguiente no lo recordaran.

Teniendo esto en mente, agarre a Jeremy echando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Tambaleamos un poco hasta que pude estabilizarnos, murmure un par de maldiciones que estoy segura eran demasiado ofensivas para salir de una boca tan pequeña como la mía. Y con Jeremy quejándose a cuestas, me movilicé con casi nada de equilibrio hasta la habitación del adolescente.

Abrí la puerta haciendo gala de una gracia felina a la que luego de años me había acostumbrado a usar. Jeremy no tenía intenciones de entrar de buena manera a su habitación, y su expresión llorosa lo hacía parecer más a un niño encaprichado que a un adolescente deprimido. Rechine los dientes en frustración.

-Vamos Jer, tienes que ir a dormir – le susurré mientras lo colocaba en la cama, para luego acostarme a su lado.

- No quiero dormir, quiero ir a buscar a mamá y a papá, los quiero de vuelta – la voz ahogada del chico contra la almohada me hizo sentir una persona horrible por lo que estaba por decir.

- Ellos no van a volver, Jer – por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, fui la que inició el contacto físico. Abracé a Jeremy, enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello para no verlo llorar. Porque las lágrimas en esa ocasión no serían producidas por la embriaguez del alcohol. Y por alguna razón extraña, eso me hizo sentir miserable. La respuesta que recibí no ayudó a hacerme sentir mejor.

- Lo sé – me correspondió el abrazo atrayéndome más hacia él – Créeme que lo sé.

Se lo debía a la otra Giaele. Sé que por muchas ilusiones que me hiciera mi cuerpo en el otro mundo había muerto o estaba en coma. Sin embargo en este mundo, esta Giaele se estaba muriendo por lo que nuestras almas al ser compatibles debieron de hacer algún tipo de intercambio (Bueno, eso o esto era una alucinación causada por los medicamentos y anestésicos que le estaban dando a mi cuerpo inconsciente). Sé que ella cuidaría de mi familia y de Hayley, lo sentía. Yo debía de alguna manera pagarle el favor. Solo esperaba que esto no me costara demasiado caro.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**_: la historia original y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Con excepción de Giaele.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

Me levanté de la cama dejando a un Jeremy dormido sin peluche al cual abrazar. Al bajar a la cocina me encontré con un espectáculo que no esperaba, bueno, no hasta que Jer se levantara.

La completamente inocente y pura Elena Gilbert estaba maldiciendo mientras tomaba vasos y vasos de agua. Con parsimonia impropia, y cierta satisfacción morbosa decidí no darle ninguna aspirina. ¡Ah, los dolores de la resaca! Sin duda yo no los extrañaba.

Sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma al efectuar esta pequeña venganza por el momento que me hicieron pasar anoche, que a pesar de ser mínimo en comparación con las borracheras de Hayley me hizo evocar los tortuosos recuerdos de esos eventos. Me estremecí interna y físicamente. Había una muy grande razón por la cual me abstenía del alcohol.

-Giaele ¿Qué pasó? - ¡La pregunta del día! Pensé con fingida felicidad.

- Te emborrachaste y ahora sufres de resaca, ¿No es maravilloso? – el tono dulzón de mi voz gritaba peligro a cualquiera que lo escuchara. – Nunca vuelvan a hacer eso, y esto es una advertencia ¿Entendido?

Parecía bastante confundida por mi actitud mordaz y teniendo en cuenta lo suave que era el carácter de su hermana, no podía decir que me extrañaba. La ignoré para no destruir más la imagen de su dulce hermana, después de todo no sabía que otra réplica se escaparía de mi boca.

Me senté en la mesa junto a ella luego de haberme preparado una taza de té. El estremecimiento que me invadió envió notables ondas de molestia hacia la ventana izquierda de la casa. Casi con malevolencia susurré una sola palabra, "Verbena", la verbena podía tener muchos significados pero cuando se trataba de vampiros solo se limitaba a uno solo. Creo que se quedó muy claro el hecho de que ese significado implicaba tortura.

Inmediatamente luego de haber pronunciado la palabra, la sensación de ser observada se detuvo y no pude detener el suspiro de alivio que escapó de mis labios. Realmente odiaba a los acechadores. No es necesario aclarar que Stefan no estaba en la lista de las personas a las cuales adorar. Era tan lamentable, estaba segura de que me hubiera llevado bastante bien con él si se alejaba el claro caso de auto-odio que sufría.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando otra persona bajo por las escaleras. Jeremy tenía unas muy pronunciadas ojeras y sus ojos todavía estaban hinchados, pero era bastante obvia su falta de dolor de cabeza. Me di unas palmaditas mentales en recompensa por mi buena acción del día.

-¿Qué paso anoche? – Vieron, es la pregunta más usual luego de una borrachera.

- Bueno, para resumirlo – comencé, saboreando el amargo té en mi boca como si del elixir de la vida se tratara – Elena y tu decidieron ahogar sus penas en licor, la susodicha en cuestión fue derribada rápido dejándote a ti – lo señalé con un dedo acusador – Ebrio y sin supervisión, cuando llegué me encontré con ella yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo, tú, en cambio, estabas en pleno apogeo de tu depresión inducida por el alcohol.

Los dos chicos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados.

-Te arrastre hasta tu habitación y me quede allí hasta que te dormiste, el resto es historia – terminé.

- Supongo que… lo siento, Gia – la voz ronca de Jeremy me ablando un poco. Supongo que se podría decir una pequeña debilidad ante sus ojos de cachorro.

- No quiero que se repita, punto final – finalicé la conversación con esa frase contundente.

La mañana siguió con bastante normalidad, lo que me llamó la atención fue la simple falta de Jenna. Levanté una ceja interrogativa mientras observaba la puerta.

-Jenna no va a volver hasta más tarde – la voz de Elena provenía de las escaleras. Me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera. - ¿Podrías hablar un poco? Antes eras tímida pero ahora pareciera que te quedas en silencio solo para fastidiar.

Intenté mantener una expresión neutra pero la mirada burlona me delataba a leguas.

-En fin, tendrá que arreglar algunas cosas que tienen que ver con la herencia de mamá y papá – la tristeza en su voz era casi tangible – Al parecer la señora Lockwood quiere tener algunos artículos pertenecientes a la familia, que según ella nuestros padres le habían prometido darle.

- Insensible de su parte, a mi parecer – reflexioné en voz alta. Elena me escuchó y parecía querer replicar lo que dije, sin embargo la llegada de personas que no esperábamos.

La puerta de entrada se abrió revelando a nuestra "tía" acompañada de una mujer y un joven a los cuales no reconocí. Elena brevemente posó su mirada escrutadora sobre el chico, para luego relajar su rostro con una breve sonrisa a la mujer.

-Bienvenida a casa, tía Jenna – le sonreí sinceramente, para luego analizar a los nuevos invitados – Puedo saber, si no es molestia, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La mujer me miró fijamente antes de ofrecerme una débil sonrisa, algo desconcertada. El joven no se veía sorprendido por mi pregunta, por lo que sabía sobre mi pérdida de memoria o nunca lo había conocido.

-Tyler Lockwood – me ofreció su mano y la tomé sin vacilar, de forma firme. La simple acción lo descolocó un poco, eso ya me decía que me había conocido anteriormente. Eso significaba que se había enterado de mi condición. La cuestión estaba en ¿Cómo?. El chico, bastante incómodo por mi mirada fija pareció entender mi curiosidad – Soy amigo de Matt.

Recordé sin problemas, que este chico era hombre-lobo y sin duda tenía el físico de uno. Sin embargo, también estaba al tanto de su personalidad. Además que el nombre de Matt, me agrió el humor. Se debe de haber notado en mi cara porque Tyler se soltó de mi mano de inmediato.

-Ah, sí, el chico desagradable – asentí y mi voz se transformó a una tonalidad fría– Dile que tiene que tener un poco más de tacto al hablar con las personas, es una virtud de la que carece enormemente. - mi cara se dividió en una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- No me gustaría romperle la nariz de un portazo por segunda vez.

Elena movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en lo que parecía ser frustración, Jenna tenía una expresión de completa incredulidad, la señora Lockwood se veía más bien escandalizada y Tyler… bueno, él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse o sonreír. El temblor de su boca lo delataba, me pregunté el porqué de su reacción pero luego desestimé el pensamiento, no necesitaba mi cabeza ocupada en cosas sin importancia.

La siguiente hora me la pasé escuchando una reprimenda de la señora Lockwood (¿Quién se cree que es?) acerca de mi comportamiento tan poco educado, que debería comportarme más como una dama, y bla, bla, bla.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa – dije cadenciosamente – Pero ¿Yo era una persona cercana a usted? ¿Acaso tenía o tiene alguna autoridad sobre mí?

- Bueno, en realidad no – dijo algo molesta, pero rápidamente cubrió su acción con una sonrisa falsa – Pero después de perder la memoria, es mi deber como amiga de tu madre, reeducarte en el arte de ser una dama – tomó una de mis manos, apretándola entre las suyas – Cariño, es lo que tu madre hubiera querido.

Con una mirada de disgusto arranque mi mano de su agarre, ese comentario había hecho en la serie que Elena cediera a cosas que no quería hacer solo por la simple razón de que su madre lo hubiera querido. Y no tenía dudas de que hubiera funcionado si fuera la otra Giaele, pero yo jamás permití que usaran este tipo de chantaje sentimental y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

-Perdone si la ofendo, pero usted por más amiga de mi madre que fuera, no leía sus pensamientos ni sabía lo que ella en verdad hubiera querido – mis palabras estaban muy inyectadas con veneno – Por lo que le pediría, por favor, que no se precie de decir tales palabras como si hablara con los muertos, porqué déjeme decirle que por mucho que uno les hable, no responderán.

Me levanté de mi asiento con una calma furiosa, le di un asentimiento de despedida a Tyler que me lo devolvió conmocionado. Di el tema por terminado y me retiré de la habitación, justo antes de irme juraría que vi un brillo orgulloso en la mirada de Jenna. Me dije a mi misma que era porque ella no se hubiera puesto de pie ante la mujer, y no la juzgaba por aquello, gemí interiormente al darme cuenta de que acababa de ganarme un enemigo dentro del concejo de fundadores. ¡Genial cerebro, eres tan maravilloso!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por una muy disgustada Elena, me gané algo así como un castigo. Al parecer ser dos años mayor te daba autoridad sobre los demás ¿Quién lo diría? Con una sonrisa burlesca decidí obedecer lo que me mando a hacer Elena.<p>

Mi "castigo" era ir a hacer las compras del día por la ciudad, poniendo los ojos comencé a vestirme. A diferencia del armario de… la otra Giaele, mi armario consistía en un par de Jeans ajustados que había sacado de la ropa de Elena y un par de camisas viejas de Jeremy. No había mucha elección, después de todo había quemado la ropa de mi antiguo "yo".

-¡Vuelvo en media hora! – grité a nadie en particular mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

Con repentina irritación, sentí como los cabellos de detrás de la nuca se erizaban y supe que Stefan me estaba observando. No me sentía de humor como para ser acechada por un vampiro vegetariano, con mucha molestia mire en dirección a uno de los arboles circundantes a la casa y cuando descubrí el lugar exacto de dónde provenía la sensación no dudé en señalarle el dedo de en medio.

Con una súbita brisa de aire Stefan apareció delante de mí, un ceño fruncido estropeando sus hermosas facciones. Casi me río de lo poético del pensamiento.

-Eres bastante grosera cuando quieres – comenzó a hablar al tiempo en que empecé a caminar en la dirección opuesta a él, al tanto de que me iba a seguir.

- Eres bastante espeluznante cuando te lo propones – le espeté – Estamos en la misma.

La conversación no iba a ningún lado por lo que me propuse darle un uso útil al conocimiento de Stefan.

-Me enseñarás la ciudad – lo señalé con ligereza – A cambio te permitiré la entrada a mi casa, para que puedas acosar a mi hermana mucho más de cerca. Incluso te permitiré tener un pequeño momento de "Edward Cullen" dándote el permiso de verla dormir.

- Yo no haría eso – lo miré como diciendo "Eso no te lo crees ni tu" – Esta bien, trato hecho. Pero ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué observo a tu hermana?

- Uno no tiene curiosidad cuando ya sabe la razón – dije mirándolo directo a los ojos – Como lamentablemente nos vamos a estar viendo seguido, voy a dejar este punto en claro. Yo sé muchas cosas, pero también no sé muchas otras. Jamás te diré por qué estoy al tanto de cosas de las que no debería, porque siendo honesta, yo tampoco tengo idea de por qué.

Se veía muy inconforme con mi respuesta pero fue sabio, y permaneció callado. Cuando la tensión había pasado, comenzó a señalarme los lugares más conocidos. Empezamos por el Grill, rodé los ojos ante su elección. Era un lugar sumamente agradable y acogedor, una lástima el servicio. O lo que sería el servicio en un futuro. Arrugue el entrecejo al pensar en Matt y en Ben.

Stefan pareció sentir mi disgusto y me sacó de allí con rapidez.

-¿Por qué esa reacción? – preguntó levemente curioso.

- El ex -novio de mi hermana quiere trabajar allí, Matt Donovan – le aclaré mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar – Al parecer, antes de perder la memoria, estaba enamorada del chico ¡El cual me rechazó para estar con mi hermana! ¡Por todos los fundadores! Ni debo decir que me agrade mucho, mi diario decía que él es un buen chico y que el flechazo lo cambio, para ser honesta él es un idiota.

- Matt, supongo que es el chico al cual le rompiste la nariz – parecía bastante divertido de mi reacción.

- Supones bien, es ese tipo. Si te sube el ego, estas muy por encima de él en mi lista de desprecio.

- Tu sí que sabes cómo animarme – la tonalidad sarcástica no me pasó desapercibida y lo golpeé en el brazo.

- El sarcasmo es mío, la auto-compasión es tuya – y hablaba en serio, solo cuando me encuentre depresiva le permitiré ser sarcástico.

- Claro – puso los ojos en blanco y no pude evitar sonreírle. Me estaba costando un poco no ser agradable pero supuse que era parte del encanto vampiresco. Ya saben, el buen aspecto tiende a deslumbrarte.

Seguimos el recorrido por la ciudad, me mostró los lugares más importantes y a medida que nos acercábamos me relataba historias de cómo eran antes o los sucesos importantes que sucedieron en ellos. Cuantos más lugares visitábamos notaba que me era mucho más difícil no ser agradable con él, o lo mucho que me costaba no corresponder a sus sonrisas. Pero influía mucho en que él era muy amable, primero pensé que era porque se sentía culpable por nuestros anteriores encuentros. Fue casi lamentable el hecho de que la idea tan pronto como llegó se fue, me sentí un poco amarga al darme cuenta de que posiblemente lo hacía por Elena. A partir de esa revelación, volví a mi yo sarcástico y poco amable.

Cuando llegué, por fin, a la tienda de suministros le di un asentimiento de despedida y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, pasé a través de las puertas.

* * *

><p>Elena se pasaba casi todas las tardes en el cementerio, escribiendo en su diario íntimo (Lo que era más bien espeluznante) . Jeremy todavía no se había reunido con Vicki, pero yo sabía que ese momento se estaba acercando y no estaba segura de si podía ayudarlo o no.<p>

-Es mi hermano ¿Cómo siquiera se me ocurre no ayudarlo? – susurré contra mi almohada.

Y en esta ocasión, la palabra no fue forzada. Jeremy era _mi _hermano, ya no de la otra Giaele. No era difícil hacerme a la idea porque podía decir que el adolescente se ganó mi aprecio. Con pequeños gestos, con preocupación, con ser él mismo me derrumbo por completo. No podía decir lo mismo de Elena, nuestra relación era de lejos la de amigas mucho menos la de hermanas.

-¿Sabías que cuando piensas mucho tu nariz se arruga un poco? – no le presté atención a la voz de Stefan. Dejé de asustarme luego de la primera semana, ahora simplemente me limitaba a ignorarlo. No es como que lo ignorara mucho, en muy pocas ocasiones venía a hablarme. El tipo tendía a limitarse a acechar a Elena. - ¿Siquiera me estas prestando atención?

- ¿Qué quieres, Stefan? - mi voz salía ahogada al estar escondiendo mi cara entre las sábanas. Quería tener mi pequeño momento de angustia, al no saber qué hacer con mi hermano mayor ¿¡Acaso los adolescentes ya no pueden deprimirse tranquilos!?

- Te dije que te iba a mostrar la ciudad, y no creo que haya terminado de cumplir mi promesa – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. El maldito me había llevado a conocer todos los endemoniados lugares y rincones de Mystic Falls, dudaba mucho de que todavía quedara un lugar – La casa de Huéspedes.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de que prácticamente me estaba invitando a su casa, puesto que él era el dueño original de la propiedad. Una pequeña pero igualmente importante sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro. Le agradecía el gesto de todo corazón, aunque él no supiera lo importante que era eso para mí. Estar en una dimensión diferente, sin amigos, era verdaderamente solitario y aunque solo admitiera en mi cabeza, Stefan era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Fruncí el ceño un poco ante lo patético que sonaba eso.

-Está bien – dije mientras me destapaba para levantarme – Solo déjame vestirme. Ahora, shuu – moví las manos en un gesto despreciativo – Fuera de la habitación, a menos que quieras que además de considerarte acosador comience a pensar en ti como un pervertido.

Casi me decepcioné al no ver un rubor en su rostro. Y luego de que la puerta estaba cerrada no pude evitar quejarme.

-Estúpidos vampiros y su defensa anti-rubor – murmuré entre dientes lo más bajo posible para que el bastardo no me escuchara, la risa que retumbo en la casa vacía me avisó que fallé.

Luego del horror inicial de Elena al descubrir que había incinerado mi ropa, se propuso crearme un armario nuevo. Me obligo a soltar las camisas de Jeremy (que usaba en secreto cuando ella no estaba) y compró camisas entalladas (Nada rosa o de colores cremas), pero más que eso no me pidió. Sus pantalones ajustados fueron reemplazados por mis nuevos jeans, y mis zapatillas deportivas no fueron sacadas de mi poder por suplica mía, ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Con un nuevo y a la vez viejo look, me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Te ves… exactamente igual que antes – le di un leve zape en la cabeza ante su comentario. ¿A dónde demonios se había el dulce, amigable y buen Stefan de la serie?

Negué con la cabeza en frustración, a veces la familiaridad daba más confianza, otras veces terminaba con la resolución de que los amigos podían insultarse entre sí. ¿Por qué Stefan no eligió la confianza?

-Mueve tu viejo trasero, idiota – dije bajando las escaleras presurosa de conocer la casa de Stefan – No hay tiempo que perder.

Lo arrastre del brazo casi todo el camino para luego caer en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba su casa en realidad. Intentando que no se mostrara en mi cara mi vergüenza, ralenticé mi paso dejando a Stefan alcanzarme.

-¿Emocionada? – Me preguntó burlón – De ti no lo hubiera imaginado.

- Cállate – me esforcé lo más que pude en que el rubor no llegara a mis mejillas, el calor que fue subiendo a partir de mi cuello hasta mi rostro me avisó que la lucha era innecesaria. –Llegue a la conclusión de que en ocasiones, te odio.

- Intenta convencerte, Giaele, aceptar que no me amas es solo el primer paso – dijo divertido ante haber encontrado mi pequeña debilidad. ¡No era mi culpa ser algo anti-social (Bueno, tal vez), y completamente asexual (Esta bien, si, es mi culpa)!

- Negación, crees que estoy en la maldita fase de negación – resoplé incrédula ante su idea – Cuando los vampiros vuelen.

- Es cuando los… - lo callé con la mirada. – Esta bien, como quieras, cuando los vampiros vuelen.

Iba a decir algo más cuando noté que habíamos llegado. No pude apartar los ojos de la casa desde que la vi, era… simplemente hermosa. Casi estaba vibrando por ganas de verla por dentro. Stefan me estaba observando casi con… ¿Cariño?, no podía descifrar bien cuáles eran sus emociones.

Tome las llaves de la mano de Stefan antes de que se percatara, y abrí la puerta de la estancia. Hasta el aire de adentro era agradable de respirar.

-Tío Stefan ¿Cuándo es que llegas… quién eres tú? –la voz de un hombre se hizo presente en el lugar, la cual reconocí como la de Zach.

_**Tercera persona Pov (Zach)**_

Zach era un hombre de bien, creía firmemente en que los vampiros eran una amenaza para el pueblo pero… ¿Acaso tomarías como amenaza a alguien que te conoce de pequeño y siempre fue agradable contigo? No lo creo.

Ese era el caso de Zach, él no despreciaba a su antepasado, sin embargo, era cauteloso. Él estaba al tanto de que a Stefan le era un poco difícil controlarse al tener tantas personas vivas a su alrededor. Usualmente su tío solo vendría de visita por un tiempo y luego se iría, el problema es que en esta ocasión venía para quedarse. La razón, una chica.

No es que su familia no lo quería aquí, pero era algo obvio que en realidad la mayoría de los Salvatore detestaban a sus antepasados vampiros, ya que les recordaban que las propiedades que ellos poseían eran solo un préstamo.

Zach había visto a su tío pasear un par de veces por la casa y estaba al tanto de que era tarde o temprano en la que él se instalara en la casa de huéspedes. Lo que le pareció curioso era que entrara por la puerta principal de la casa. Arrastrado por el sentimiento fue hasta allí.

-Tío Stefan ¿Cuándo es que llegas… quién eres tú? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca al ver a una pequeña joven parada en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre fue testigo de cómo la emoción que provenía del rostro radiante de la muchacha fue desapareciendo hasta limitarse a una mirada indiferente y sonrisa burlona, era casi extraordinario el control que tenía a pesar de su edad tan temprana.

- Hola, mi nombre es Giaele, un gusto conocerlo – la voz de la niña era melodiosa y suave, sin embargo era bastante notable el tono acerado que contenía – Soy una amiga de Stefan, me invitó a conocer su casa y supongo que me emocioné. Disculpe las molestias por interrumpir tan de repente.

Dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento y ella se lo devolvió con cortesía. Zach sabía que no era un vampiro al tener solo una mirada de ella. El olor dulce que provenía de ella, le decía que era una humana con amuletos de verbena. ¿Sería la chica por la que Stefan se quedó?

-Soy Giaele Gilbert, si es que te preguntas por la verbena – dijo aumentando la curiosidad de Zach en vez de apaciguarla – Sé sobre los vampiros, y sé que Stefan es uno. No se preocupe, lo tengo bien agarrado de la correa. – un bufido provino de detrás de ella, el Salvatore estaba bastante divertido por como actuaban los dos jóvenes.

- Agarrado por la correa, hace no menos decías que me odiabas – Stefan parecía algo contrariado.

- Oh, cariño, el odio es una palabra muy fuerte – el veneno en su voz lo hacia estremecer – Prefiero el desprecio, es el desagrado suficiente como para ser amigos ¿No crees?

La muchacha deshizo la expresión burlona para transformarla en curiosidad, sin prestarle atención a su tío comenzó a mirar la casa. Stefan la seguía murmurando cosas como "Tenía razón, el accidente le afecto la cabeza y la dejó sin sentido común" o "De todas las chicas de las cuales podría hacerme amigo ¿Por qué siempre elijó a las extrañas?"

Los dos se perdieron escaleras arriba dejando a Zach completamente desconcertado. Solo pudo llegar a la misma conclusión que su antepasado, esa chica era extraña pero no en el mal sentido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giaele POV<strong>_

Luego de presentarme ante Zach, fui a conocer la casa. Era tan hermosa como pensé, tenía esa aura antigua que inspiraba a que canalizara a "la otra Giaele", y su pequeña obsesión con la historia.

Me metí en la primera habitación que vi, parecía bastante normal, algo desordenada, pero en lo general parecía normal. En realidad, era muy similar a la habitación de Stefan en la serie, no, no similar, sino exactamente igual. Un rubor rosado hizo presencia en mi cara, y el solo pensar la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron en esa habitación sobrecalentó mi cerebro.

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a ver alrededor. Quise obtener una imagen de Katherine para ver qué tan parecida era con respecto a mi hermana, no fue difícil de encontrar ya que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Bufé mentalmente ante el poco esfuerzo del vampiro de mantener oculta la apariencia de Katherine.

Apenas mis ojos aterrizaron sobre su rostro no pudieron abandonarlo, cada trazo, cada rasgo, cada facción era la misma. Físicamente no había diferencias entre ellas, pero algo que estoy segura muy pocas personas notaron eran sus ojos.

No sabía el color puesto que la foto era en blanco y negro, pero el brillo era distinto, los ojos de Elena eran amables mientras que los de la vampiro parecían ser terriblemente traviesos. La curvatura de la boca de Katherine al sonreír era mínima en comparación a las enormes sonrisas de Elena. Ella era simplemente diferente, y cualquiera que conocía a Elena lo suficientemente bien lo notaria.

-Ella es idéntica ¿No es verdad? – la voz de Stefan llevó mi atención lejos del portarretrato.

-Es similar, es cierto, pero si de verdad conocieras a mi hermana reconocerías las pequeñas diferencias – dije ofreciéndole la imagen – Estaba viendo las pequeñas diferencias entre ellas, no hay nada drástico pero es algo que yo notaría si algún día me la encuentro.

- Es una lástima que no la vayas a conocer nunca – dijo sombrío – Creí que lo sabrías.

- Oh, no, yo solo sé que tú crees que ella está muerta – le respondía pasando por su lado para ver más de la casa – Ella en realidad está viva, recuerdo haber leído en unos de mis diarios sobre una tal Katherine a la cual la otra… yo antes del accidente, confundí con Elena. – Mentí ligeramente – sé que era un vampiro cuando ella por accidente tocó mi amuleto, ya te imaginas que ocurrió.

Lo que había dicho era verdad y mentira a la vez, la otra Giaele se encontró una vez con una mujer idéntica a Elena llamada Katherine pero ella solo le perdonó la confusión y desapareció. En realidad la otra Giaele tenía muy buenas especulaciones sobre lo que era esa mujer, lo que me decía que a pesar de la imagen que la chica daba tenía una mente muy aguda. Realmente le agradecía a la chica tener un diario íntimo, era de mucha ayuda a la hora de mentir y excusarme.

Mi mente se despejó por completo cuando me sentí ser empujada contra una pared, una presión sobre mi cuello me decía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el oxígeno se me acabara. Mis ojos azules se enfrentaron con los verdes de Stefan. Las venas sobresalían de ellos y había sacado sus colmillos. Internamente me estremecí del puro terror frío que se estaba arrastrando por debajo de mi piel, pero mantuve mi rostro imperturbable.

Mi cerebro estaba buscando las mil y una maneras de salir de esta, y ninguna terminaba bien para Stefan. Me pregunté por qué demonios tenía que abrir mi gran boca diciendo todas esas cosas, ahora mi cuello estaba en juego (literalmente y figurativamente) por provocar a un vampiro enojado. Bueno, a mi favor, creí que Stefan tendría un mejor control que esto.

Pero siendo sincera una cosa era saber que la mujer que amaste y te engañó estaba atrapada en una tumba subterránea, otra completamente diferente era saber que ella había estado bien todo el tiempo y viviendo la buena vida mientras tú estás revolcándote en la culpa durante 145 años.

No tuve que idear ningún tipo de salidas ingeniosas porque la presión sobre mi cuello desapareció y me encontré nuevamente con los pies en la tierra. No dejé que mi cuerpo mostrara nada del pánico y el miedo que tuve momentos atrás.

-Lamento el arrebato ¿Estas segura que se llamaba Katherine? – me preguntó dudoso.

-Bueno, yo lo escribí por lo que estoy segura de que me creo a mí misma – dije con una risa temblorosa – Eso y que yo ya sabía que ella estaba viva por las razones que te había dicho antes.

Stefan me habló sobre su pasado (que ya sabía) y sobre su hermano (que es un sádico, sexy bastardo) incluyendo el relato sobre su amor compartido con Katherine. Yo solo asentí a su historia intentando que mi cuerpo no mostrara imperceptibles temblores. Stefan me había asustado y mucho, era como si no fuera él Stefan que yo conocía personalmente y tampoco el Stefan que presencie en la serie. Era… tan no-Stefan que me producía escalofríos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante bastante tiempo, estaba oscureciendo y me sorprendí de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, cuando había acompañado a Stefan eran apenas las seis de la tarde. Luego de unos balbuceos incómodos, Stefan optó por romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – me preguntó.

- Sería raro si de pronto llego a mi casa sin siquiera haber salido de ella ¿No te parece? – volví a mi personalidad normal. – No, prefiero pasar la noche aquí y luego mañana temprano me voy.

Stefan me miró de forma extraña, sacudió la cabeza en lo que supuse era conflicto interno.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en la casa de una persona que te puede matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? – preguntó.

- Que puedas hacerlo no significa que quieras hacerlo – hablé con suavidad – Lo que ocurrió recién fue un desliz de control, algo que se puede arreglar si te alimentas más seguido. Ahora, muéstrame mi habitación o llévame a la biblioteca.

Intenté tranquilizar la inminente culpabilidad de Stefan, un sentimiento que tenía un fuerte fundamento, algo que no podía cambiar pero que sin duda parecía haber afectado al vampiro. Me pasé una mano por la cara, no quería que se sintiera culpable por eso ¡Quería que se sintiera culpable por haberme dejado en el auto hundido en el lago! Sí, culpa era culpa, pero por lo menos en la situación anterior él no se estaría torturando por haberme atacado.

Stefan no me miraba a los ojos mientras me guiaba hasta la habitación que era la biblioteca. Me quedé sin aire al entrar allí, era el paraíso para cualquier historiador con tendencias bibliofílicas como yo. Quise comenzar a leer todo lo que pude pero no iba a dejar el tema de Stefan así como así.

-Stefan – lo llamé, pero él no me escuchó - ¡Oh, por todos los magos!¡Stefan!

Lo agarré del brazo y sostuve mi mirada con la suya, luego en vez de agarrar su rostro entre mis manos hice algo que serviría mucho más. Me acerque hacia él, levanté mi mano hacia su rostro en lo que parecía ser una caricia, le sonreí con suavidad y luego mi mano golpeó su rostro con tanta fuerza que este se inclinó hacia el lado contrario.

Sonriendo satisfecha de su cara de sorpresa, me alejé. Mi mano derecha dolía pero nadie me quitaría el increíble sentimiento de realización que llevaba. Me reí de él, que aún permanecía en la misma posición.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad creías que iba a ser dulce? – con la risa aún en mi sistema, fui hasta una de las mesas de lectura de la habitación – No soy mi hermana, es bastante obvio que lindas palabras no van a hacer efecto en tu forma de pensar, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en intentarlo. El shock de ser golpeado sirve más, admite que te saqué del estupor inicial.

-… - Fue lo único que recibí de su parte.

-¿Me puedo llevar algunos libros para leer en mi casa? – lo miré pero él seguía sin responder.

-…-

-Bien, si no respondes en los próximos cinco segundos me mudo a esta casa – sonreí.

-¡No!¡No! ¡Por todo lo que quieras, no! – lo mire molesta – No… no es lo quería decir… digo, sí, es lo que quería decir, ¡Puedes llevarte todos los libros que quieras!

- Bien – dije intentando no tener un ataque de risa – pero como castigo, vendré de vez en cuando a pasar la noche.

-Hecho – me sorprendí de que aceptara pero bueno, sería como pasar la noche en casa de Hayley solo que en vez de tener una maratón de Vampire Diaries tendría un vampiro auto-compasivo.

-¡Genial! – murmuré apesadumbrada mientras tomaba un par de libros de los estantes y lo llevaba a la ahora declarada, habitación de Giaele.

* * *

><p>Arrastrando los pies y con los ojos aún pegados fui hasta la cocina de la casa. Abrí el refrigerador en busca de un aperitivo rápido antes de volver a mi casa.<p>

-Buenos días – me sobresalté por la voz detrás de mí y dejé caer un sándwich que había encontrado ya preparado.

Observé con anhelo el pan ahora desparramado sobre el suelo, casi me dieron ganas de llorar al verlo allí, tan desgarrado y abandonado.

-Buenos días – le susurré a Zach con una nube sombría rodeándome.

-No quieres mejor, un té de menta – le sonreí agradecida y me senté en la mesa a esperar. – No esperaba que te quedaras a pasar la noche.

-Bueno, ya sabes, uno no puede regresar a una casa sin siquiera haber salido de ella ¿No crees? – Utilicé la misma excusa – Además le propuse a Stefan la idea de mudarme aquí – Esperé su reacción y sin duda no me decepcionó.

La taza con la que estaba sosteniendo el sobre de mi ansiado té cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Los ojos del hombre parecían querer escapar de su rostro y su boca estaba completamente abierta.

-Pero se negó – le sonreí divertida mientras él recuperaba sus capacidades mentales.

- Eres malvada – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Orgullosa de serlo, en fin, creo que mejor lo dejamos así – anuncié mientras me levantaba – El té para la próxima ¿Ok?

Tomé mis cosas y el par de libros que pedí prestado de la biblioteca de la casa, y salí por la puerta principal. Bostezando comencé a recorrer el camino hasta mi casa.

Pasé casi sin mirar la entrada del cementerio, luego de unos minutos de eso paré y regrese sobre mis pasos. Me quedé durante aproximadamente diez minutos frente a la entrada para luego suspirar.

-Lo siento, pero todavía no puedo – les susurré a las personas inexistentes para resignarme a volver a casa.

Soplé un pequeño cabello descarriado que se había entrometido en el camino de mi vista. Intenté no pensar en la culpa que me estaba carcomiendo de a poco, le estaba fallando a mi _alter ego, _sé que era bastante idiota pensar de esa manera pero no podía evitar ponerme en su lugar (el juego de palabras no fue intencional ¡Lo juro!), y pensar lo que ella haría si mis padres estuvieran tres metros bajo tierra.

-¡Gia! – Gritó la voz desconocida de una chica - ¡Gia!

Ignoré el llamado y seguí, no me importaba quien fuera pero rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera ningún amigo íntimo de la "otra" porque no estaba de humor.

Antes de que siguiera mi próximo tren de pensamiento unos brazos me envolvieron por la cintura. Me desespere ante el contacto del desconocido y me retorcí en su agarre.

Apenas los brazos se alejaron, pegué un salto a distancia. Reprimí el grito que quería escapar de mi garganta, también la gran parte de mí que quería llamar a Stefan y pedirle ayuda inmediata.

-Giaele ¿Qué te ocurre? – el latido de mi corazón se desaceleró al ver a una joven no más grande que yo, con apariencia inofensiva (Y evidente falta del encanto vampiresco) y por lo tanto humana.

-No me vuelvas a tocar – fue la simple declaración que se escapó de entre mis labios, casi me sentí culpable al ver su rostro retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa Giaele? – me preguntó en voz baja. – Escuche que habías perdido la memoria pero… supongo que creí que era una broma.

-No lo es, realmente no quiero parecer grosera pero te pediría que me dejes pasar – señalé el obvio hecho de que se había interpuesto en mi camino – Ahora, muchas gracias por moverte. Que tengas un buen día.

Esta situación confirmo mi teoría de que el Universo me odia. De todas las peticiones que hice ¿No podían cumplirme solo una?

La niña no intentó seguirme y mentalmente le agradecí el hecho.

* * *

><p>A partir de ese día en que llegué por primera vez a la casa de huéspedes, me encontré casi religiosamente en la biblioteca del lugar. A Zach no le molestaba y Stefan parecía haberme tomado algo de cariño, y muy a mi pesar era un sentimiento compartido. Por cierto, estoy castigada por los próximos tres meses, pero eh descubierto que desde el balcón y el suelo no hay mucha distancia.<p>

Solo faltaban un par de semanas para que comiencen las clases. De las cosas que me propuse arreglar con respecto a Jeremy solo logré una, no se metió en la drogas. Ustedes pensaran ¡Yay, gané en mantener a mi hermano limpio! Pero no es exactamente el sentimiento, como puedo decir ya se encontró con Vicki Donovan, déjenme a aclararme, ya se acostó con Vicki Donovan dos veces y contando.

No es que quiera saber sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano mayor pero es difícil no enterarse cuando en los momentos en los que me escapo por el balcón, escucho a la chica escapar por la puerta trasera.

No iba a hacer nada para evitar que la chica muera, era una maldita perra que dañaba los sentimientos de Jeremy. Si fuera por mi, le hubiera clavado la estaca en el corazón apenas haberla visto. Pero, ya saben, el homicidio es ilegal, una lástima la verdad.

-¿No piensas volver a tu casa? – escuché la voz de Stefan.

-Nop – respondí bastante divertida de su molestia. – No entiendo tu necesidad de preguntarlo si ya sabes la respuesta.

-Tengo la esperanza de que algún día respondas diferente – suspiró fastidiado.

- Locura es hacer las mismas cosas y esperar resultados diferentes ¿Nunca lo escuchaste? - dije sin mirarlo – Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías comprendido.

No intentamos romper el cómodo silencio que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

Era casi reconfortante y a la vez preocupante el hecho de que había encontrado en Stefan un amigo. El timbre de la casa sonó haciéndome saltar ante la sorpresa y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Stefan parecía no tener intenciones de romper su lectura en lo absoluto y no recordaba si Zach habías salido a hacer las compras o no. Suspirando resignada, me levante para abrir la puerta.

Baje las escaleras con la rapidez que otorga la costumbre y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer de pelo rubio, corto y de aspecto suave. Su rostro era de rasgos estrictos que me recordaban espeluznantemente a mi madre, temblé al pensar en sus regaños.

La miré críticamente para finalmente reconocerla como Elizabeth Forbes, la madre de Caroline. Parecía tan sorprendida como yo de verla.

-Giaele ¿Qué haces en casa de Zach? – preguntó con voz preocupada. Me cuestioné sobre eso, abrí los ojos horrorizada de lo que la pobre mujer se estaría imaginando.

-No es lo que usted piensa, vine a visitar a Stefan, el sobrino de Zach – le aclaré – Zach no se encuentra en la casa ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

-No, no es necesario – dijo – Que tengas un buen día, nos veremos pronto.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la Señora Forbes.

-Marissa está muy preocupa por ti, y sé que eres una buena chica Giaele pero… mis hijas están primero por lo que te pediría que hables con ella – la boca se me desencajó un poco pero reaccioné lo suficiente como para terminar de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Marissa es hija de Elizabeth Forbes?¿Acaso la otra Giaele estaba loca? – murmure entre dientes mientras agarraba mis cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y me disponía para ir a casa de Marissa.

-¿A dónde vas? – pasar mucho tiempo con Stefan te deja exento de sorpresas.

-A la casa de la hija de Elizabeth Forbes, y no, no necesito que me acompañes – dije al ver la expresión de su rostro- Tampoco estoy tan perdida, fuiste de mucha ayuda en ese tema.

No me molesté en despedirme pues volvería a quedarme a dormir. La mayoría diría ¿Acaso no tienes casa? Y respondería, sí, tengo casa. El problema es que ahora esta infestada con perras en celo, una hermana demasiado controladora y una tía que no acepta que tiene que crecer. Ni hablar del hermano que se acuesta con la perra en celo. Sin ofender.

Camine a pasos apresurados el camino de regreso a mi casa para averiguar dónde vivían los Forbes. No tarde en llegar y mucho menos en subir las escaleras, cuando estuve a punto de entrar a mi habitación escuché gritos provenientes de la habitación de Elena.

A pesar que sabía que no era mí asunto, el pequeño gusanito de la curiosidad se apropió de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Inexpresivamente pensé que esa analogía no sonaba para nada bien.

Me acerque hasta la puerta lo suficiente como para apartarme con velocidad en caso de que esta se abriera. La discusión era obviamente entre Elena y otra persona, no podía discernir la voz de la identidad desconocida. Un muchacho obviamente.

La conversación, más discusión diría yo, se paró en seco. La curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común y con renovada confianza abrí la puerta.

Me quedé de piedra en la entrada y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, de forma impropia un chillido avergonzado se escapó de mi boca. Matt Donovan se cernía sobre mi hermana, la cual se hallaba paralizada de lo que pude comprender era sorpresa. Era una posición muy comprometedora y por alguna razón me sentí furiosa.

-E-Elena – casi grité.

El rostro de Matt giró en mi dirección y no pude evitar que mi expresión se endureciera. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a acosar a mi hermana luego de que terminaran!? ¡Él único que tiene derecho a acosar es Stefan! Está bien, eso sonó aún más raro. Vamos de nuevo. ¡Nadie tiene derecho de acosar a mi hermana!

-Giaele ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada – la expresión de Elena estaba llena de culpa.

-En la casa de un amigo, volvía para buscar algo de ropa y quedarme a dormir allá – respondí intentando no parecer tan enojada como me sentía – Perdón por la interrupción, escuché gritos y entre para ver si tenías algún problema – una pequeña, pero notable, nota de sarcasmo se deslizó de mi lengua – Por lo que veo solo malinterprete las cosas, ya me voy así que sigan disfrutando.

Con algo muy similar a la decepción, me retiré.

Busque entre las cosas de la vieja Giaele la dirección de la casa de los Forbes, y sin seguir pensando en la escena anterior me fui de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Gracias_ Rachel Wolff por el comentario, es bueno saber que te gusto._


End file.
